


Flowers

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [5]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Also Cordy comes off a little off, Also anna being flistered is pretty, Did i mention the flowers?, F/F, Flowers, Happy Valentines Day y'all, Just trying out different.characterization, Much flowers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Cordy and Anna go for a walk.And flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for flustered Anna Lightwood.
> 
> Also because Geography is boring.

Cordy twirled a daisy between her fingers as she walked through the Gardens in Idris. She had chains of daisies around her throat and crowns upon her head.

James Herondale called her Daisy and she was happy enough to fit the name.

Lucie thought she was silly for letting her brother nickname her so carelessly, but Jamie was cute and kind enough that Cordy let it slide.

Cordy finally stopped and sat beside a bed of baby's breath and snapdragons. Lucie had been unable to accompany Cordelia on a walk today, due to their parents trying to set Lucie up with Allistair, so Lucie said she was sending her cousin Anna in her place.

They were supposed to be meeting her here, so Cordy let herself relax amongst the flowers, and she started on a crown of snapdragons.

* * *

 

Anna had agreed to come accompany Lucie's friend for the sole reason of burning curiosity at the company her cousin kept.

When Anna had arrived Miss Carstairs had been stringing flowers together, and as soon as she'd set eyes on Anna she'd lept to her feet and placed a crown of flowers in her hair.

Anna stood shocked, letting Miss Carstairs pull her along. She had been far to surprised to question the ginger.

The red head seemed to be full of fun, with quick quips, impromptu twirls amongst the flora, gossip on the gardeners.

Anna felt a smile slowly creep onto her face as she looked fondly at the ginger.

And then Miss Carstairs tucked the Daisy she'd been playing with into Anna's suit pocket.

Anna stiffened, doing her best to keep the growing flush off her face and failing miserably as this sprite like girl beamed up at her.

This wasn't normal, Anna Lightwood didn't blush. Anna Lightwood was never caught off guard.

Cordelia Carstairs pulled on one of Anna's arms and twirled her around, her red hair a mess with daisies seemingly tucked behind every curl of her red red hair.

Anna Lightwood blushed, and smiled, and laughed and melted into a pile of goo as Miss Carstairs spun them both into a bed of peonies.


End file.
